La búsqueda del giratiempo perdido
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Muchos años después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, con el Señor Tenebroso al mando, en un mundo muy distinto, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los hechiceros; Katniss Everdeen y sus amigos sangre pura, deberán adentrarse en la aventura de sus vidas y evitar la desolación de su mundo. Para el reto "Cruzando la Alambrada" de el Foro El diente de León.


Este Fanfic pertenece al reto temático mensual **"Cruzando la Alambrada "** del **Foro "El Diente de León"** el mes de **ENERO** es con **HARRY POTTER.**

 **SUMMARY:** Muchos años después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, con el Señor Tenebroso al mando, en un mundo muy distinto, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los hechiceros; Katniss Everdeen y sus amigos sangre pura, deberán adentrarse en la aventura de sus vidas y evitar la desolación de su mundo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Esto es un **Crossover** entre las sagas **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE** y **HARRY POTTER** , todo lo que se pueda reconocer como personajes, lugares hechos y objetos, pertenecen a **SUZANE COLLINS** y **J.K ROWLING**. La **trama** y **redacción** es **mía** , por tanto, está totalmente **prohibido** la **reproducción total o parcial** de la misma.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **:: La búsqueda del Giratiempo Perdido::**

Capitulo I. El regalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _El sol brillaba con intensidad, y hacia que los chispazos que surgían de la punta de su varita de cedro se perdieran en la luminosidad del astro._

 _Le fastidiaba practicar encantamientos a la luz del día, pero en esos momentos era algo que su padre disfrutaba. La luz le escocia los ojos, pues siempre había preferido las oscuras sombras de su habitación._

― _Debes poner más firmeza a la mano que sostiene la varita, Katniss ― le dijo su padre desde una sombra ―. El_ _Baubillious exige firmeza para una ejecución impecable_

 _Katniss resopló._

― _¿Por qué a mí me tienes que instruir en defensa y ataque y a Primrose en sanación y pociones? ― dijo mientras se derrumbaba a un lado de su padre._

― _Pequeña, cada mago se exige lo que en situaciones adversas ha de necesitar, los tiempos no son los mismos de antaño ― su padre siempre hablaba de manera misteriosa y elegante, algo que la mayor parte de las veces frustraba un poco a la joven ― además, en poco tiempo tendrás una gran carga sobre tus hombros hija mía, debes estar preparada para cuando el momento se acerque ― agregó en un susurro._

Katniss no había recordado aquella conversación hasta ese momento, muchos años después, cuando el destino de generaciones estaba en sus manos.

El regalo post mortem de su padre yacía sobre la mesa de madera pesada en el centro de la habitación. Recibía constantemente la pesada mirada de su primo más cercano, Gale Hawthorne, instándola a abrirlo.

Por otro lado, Peeta Mellark no dejaba de repetirle que cualquier cosa que hiciera, estaría bien, así fuera lanzar al fuego de la chimenea aquel pequeño pedazo de papel doblado.

Por fin se decidió. Tomó el trozo de papel y lo extendió en la superficie de madera, solo para llevarse la decepción de su vida.

El papel solo contenía una frase, o eso esperaba que fuera, apenas legible. Suspiró de frustración.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ― preguntó confundido Gale

― Eso espero que me digan ustedes ― los tres chicos se inclinaron sobre la mesa para observar mejor ―. ¿Alguien recuerda el testamento?

― "Esta es la última voluntad de Rufus Elidore Everdeen, que en pleno goce de sus facultades mentales … "― Empezó a recitar Peeta

― Esa parte no ― le interrumpió ofuscada Katniss ―, la parte donde entrega esto ― dijo señalando el trozo de papel

― Ah, esa parte ― el chico rubio carraspeo y continuo ― "A Katniss Anne Everdeen, le dispongo, para bien de su entretenimiento personal, un acertijo de antaño, con la esperanza de que lo encuentre sumamente valioso e ilustrativo"

― Ilustrativo puede ser referencia de luz ― digo Gale con el ceño fruncido ―. Tal vez si… ― sacó de su bolsillo trasero su varita mágica y le ordenó en un susurro ― _¡lumos! ―_ y apunto al papel, pero nada surgió.

― ¿Y si la pones debajo del pergamino? ― sugirió Katniss, mientras repetía el hechizo y ubicaba el punto de luz en la posición que indicó. Nuevamente, no sucedió nada.

― Tal vez le hace falta alguna parte.

― El pergamino está intacto

― ¿Y si es como aquel mapa viejo que encontraron Finnick y Johanna el año pasado? Podríamos probar con _Revellatio ―_ esta vez fue el rubio quien se acercó al pergamino, pero este seguía sin realizar ninguna acción.

― Tenemos que encontrar la forma de descubrir lo que sea que este escrito allí, padre digo que teníamos ocho horas para hacerlo, y ya hemos desperdiciado tres en decidir abrirlo o no ― dijo con nerviosismo la morena de ojos grises.

― ¿Por qué ocho horas? ― pregunto como si nada Peeta, Katniss y Gale suspiraron

― Es que tú no te enteras de nada ― contesto Gale ― es un marca pasos, el ciclo escolar empieza en setenta y dos horas, por lo que debemos resolverlo antes de ese tiempo, además en treinta y dos horas el Gobernante Supremo dará su discurso anual, así que de la hora nueve a la treinta y dos, debemos realizar cualquier cosa que el acertijo mande. Esta todo vinculado.

Guardaron silencio por tanto tiempo que casi olvidan el motivo por el que estaban reunidos. En la sala solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el tic tac de reloj.

La mente de Katniss giraba y giraba en torno a un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta. Aparecían en sus pensamientos un sinfín de hechizos que descartaba automáticamente.

Miro a sus compañeros, tan desesperados como ella. Peeta se acercó y habló.

― Hemos intentado por horas encantar el papel, pero ¿y si lo que debemos hacer es detener el hechizo? ― tomó su varita y con firmeza conjuro: ¡ _Finite incantatem!_

― Tal vez debamos hacerlo en conjunto ― los tres jóvenes magos apuntaron sus varitas en la misma dirección y en unísono conjuraron el hechizo.

Paso tanto tiempo entre el conjuro y la reacción, que el ánimo había empezado a bajar de nuevo. Muy lentamente los símbolos, apenas visibles, cobraron luminosidad, mostrando una sucesión de jeroglíficos.

― ¡¿Runas?! ― casi gritó la única chica del grupo ― ¿no podía hacerlo más fácil?

― Yo se Rúnico ― el rubio habló ― ahí dice "Al girar y girar, un mundo antiguo verás, busca donde el salvado nació, y el tirano venció"

Repitieron una y otra vez la frase sin encontrarle sentido alguno. Katniss empezaba a pensar en lo desilusionado que estaría su padre de ella, obligándola a pensar con más insistencia, pero sin resultado alguno.

Pronto, el espacio donde se encontraban fue demasiado reducido para las interminables vueltas que la chica daba, así que se trasladaron a la biblioteca del distrito, más grande, más callada y llena de información, tal vez ahí podrían encontrar algo.

Se establecieron en una de las mesas más solitarias, cerca de la sección de Historia de la Magia, llena de grandes y polvorientos libros forrados en cuero.

― Claramente, es una pista para encontrar algo ― dijo Gale con voz ahogada ― una especie de artefacto…

― Muchos de los artefactos antiguos fueron destruidos después de la Gran Guerra Mágica, por mandato del Soberano ― esta vez fue Peeta el que hablo. Katniss aún continuaba dando vueltas, le ayudaba a pensar más claramente. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar las opiniones de sus amigos, algo de lo que Peeta dijo llamo su atención

― ¿No debería haber algún tipo de registro de eso? ― preguntó

― Claro que si, en una biblioteca, obviamente. ― contesto el rubio. Katniss y Gale se miraron intensamente por un momento. La chica dio un salto, mientras su primo se ponía de pie violentamente, ambos corriendo a distintos estantes.

― Peeta, ¿de casualidad esos registros, lucirían como un herbolario?

― Si, justamente así, pero con cosas ¿Por qué?

― Creo que lo encontré. ― y dejó caer un pesado libro sobre la mesa, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo ―. Miren, está en secciones, eso nos facilitara las cosas.

― ¿Tiene una sección de tiempo? Deberíamos buscar allí.

― ¿Por qué de tiempo? ― preguntó Katniss

― La frase dice "a un mundo antiguo irás" lo que significa que lo que buscamos, modifica el tiempo, si no es que te trasporta ― dijo Gale

Buscaron por mucho tiempo, la sección que buscaban era la más pequeña de todas, y solo incluía tres artículos, un reloj que más muggle no podía ser, pero que su dueño fue alguien muy importante, un reloj de arena que indicaba que tan interesante podría ser una conversación y algo llamado _Giratiempo_

― Aquí dice que, tras la Segunda Guerra, solo quedaron en existencia y óptimo funcionamiento dos ejemplares, uno aun es conservado por la Familia Malfoy, y del otro se desconoce su í hay una foto de él.

Los tres jóvenes miraron con atención la fotografía, que presentaba el ligero movimiento oscilante del artículo, la foto estaba en blanco y negro, así que no podían distinguir su color. Algo en el fondo de la imagen, llamó la atención de Katniss.

― ¿Soy yo, o ese sillón, el de la esquina, es muy parecido al que está en la oficina de mi padre? ― Todos miraron con atención la imagen

― ¿Hay algún nombre de quien escribió esto? ― pregunto Gale

― Solo tiene escrito _F. W._ no tiene un nombre en específico.

― Hay muy pocas personas que su apellido inicie con W ― discutió Katniss ― Peeta, tráeme ese libro de personajes ilustres de allí ― señaló uno de los estantes por los que había paseado anteriormente. El chico le llevo el libro abierto en las páginas de iniciales ―. Busca por favor personas con apellido en W.

― Solo hay una persona, Hermione J. Weasley, llamada así por matrimonio, fue maestra en el Colegio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, hasta dos años antes de la Gran Depuración, por la cual tuvo que emigrar a… ― el chico guardo silencio

― ¿A dónde Peeta?

― A América… fue participante activa en la segunda Guerra, y consiguió una orden de protección al Ministerio, a través del matrimonio con un sangre pura de nombre Ronald Weasley. Toda su descendencia fue portadora de magia. Hay una imagen de ella ― El chico pasó anonadado el libro a sus compañeros, quienes contuvieron la respiración violentamente.

La había visto, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña y curioseaba en la oficina de su padre.

Recordó a aquella mujer sonriente de pelo blanco y encrespado que encabezaba la línea del árbol familiar de su padre.

Aquella mujer, Hermione Weasley, era su Tatarabuela.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Si eres lector habitual muchas gracias por pasarte, si por el contrario, eres algún curiosillo con gustos extraños, ¡no tengas miedo y se bienvenido!

Este es mi primer crossover y mi primera publicación en el Fandom de Harry Potter, así que, no sean tan duros.

Si te ha gustado, no estaría mal darle a los botoncitos de abajo que te hablen y dejarme un review, que no hace daño a nadie.

Esta es la primera de tres partes, que espero publicar antes del día 2 de febrero.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Con amor:

Imagine.

PDTA: Gracias a _Elenear28_ por el veteo de ultima hora.


End file.
